Maidens Of Heaven And Hell
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Two children, both girls are born to the Empress. Naraku kidnaps one, but the other is nowhere to be found. Now Narkau has found her and intends on abducting her as well, so that he can have both the maidens of heaven and hell in his grasp.
1. Prologue

Long ago in ancient Japan, there lived a woman who gave birth to twin baby girls, Kagome and Kikyo. "My dear children," The mother smiled and cuddled her daughters. "I fear that you will both be in great danger very soon." "You're highness, we shall ensure that the children are kept safe." "Hm...I apprieciate your loyalty, but what is going to happen will happen, whether we like it or not." "How can it be prevented?" "It cannot." "This is terrible!" "Indeed, Kara, it is, but we must not let this get us down, fore things will be just fine." "What about the children?" "Dear friends, things will be fine, in the future." "Hm..." "For now, let us celebrate the birth of these two angels..."

"Beg pardon, your highness," "Yes, Naraku, please come in." A man with an evil pressesnce entered the room. "These are the twins, my friend, Kagome and Kikyo." "Hm..." The door opened again.

"Empress! Empress!" "What is it?" "Ha...ha...demons...attacking the North gate!" "Oh dear!" "Your highness, allow me to guard the maidens," "Of course...hurry, show me where they are attacking!" "Right this way." The woman left the room, leaving the evil looking man, Naraku with the twins. "Hm...that was easy enough." He reached and lifted Kikyo to his face, "Hm...by the time your mother returns, we shall have fled into the night, isn't that right Kagome?" He now held both and attemped to dash away with them.

"Hold it right there Naraku!" "Hm? Ah, Miyatsu, should you not be helping her magesty?" "I am to protect the princesses from danger!" "I see, well, so am I, the palace is far too dangerous for the babes," "You will go no where with them!" "Au contrare, fore I am Naraku, and I will do as I please! Now die!" The attack flew at the monk.

It pirced his hand stright through, "Argh!" "Heh, heh, heh! That curse will not go away or be lifted until I Naraku have been killed. It will carry on through your family, to your son, then to his son and so on, until the very last of your family have been killed." "Wretched bastard!" "Ha, ha, ha! Farewell monk! What!" "Naraku! Release the children!" Shouted a woman who stood before him and the door.

"Lady Kara, I also bid you farewell...Argh! Who the hell was that!" He searched around, then noticed that one of the children was gone. "Shit!" He looked to see where the other child had disappeared to, but found no one and nothing. "Argh! I will have both girls! Mark my words!" He vanished with one of the children into the night.

"Miyatsu! Are you alright!" "It's nothing that will kill me...yet, the children! Where are the girls!" "Naraku got away with one, and the other has disappeared...halt!" Kara stood as a figure stood in the doorway.

"State your name! Are you human or demon!" "Both," "Both?" A boy came into the room, carrying a little bundle. "I am both human and demon," "A hanyou! I thought they were myths!" "There were many at one time, Kara, and it appears that we owe this young one a great deal of thanks." "Hm? Oh!" "Here," Kara now held one of the children, "My word! Thank you young man! You have done a great deed here." "Wasn't just me...my big brother helped to, he's much faster then I am." "Another hanyou?" The boy shook his head, "No, big brother is a full demon." "A demon helped us humans! Why!" "Kara, it is best not to ask, and just be thankful that the child is safe, again thank you."

Suddenly Kara realized something, "Sunali! Where is Empress Sunali!" They headed out to find their friend and empress, "Young one, what is your name?" "Inuyasha sir," "Inuyasha, would you guard this child for us until we return?" The boy nodded and the two headed out. "I guess it's just you and me now...hm...what'd they name you?" There was a tiny necklace around the child's neck that read, Kagome. "Hm? Ka go me, Kagome." The child started giggling and laughing as the boy looked at her, "You're a happy one...hm? Hey! Not the ears!" She latched onto the ears and would not let go. "Man, this may not have been a good idea."

*************************************************

"Sunali!" "Lady Sunali!" Kara and Miyatsu hurried to try and find their friend. "Sunali! Where are you!" "This is terrible! If we can't find Sunali...what will happen to the child?" "Calm yourself, Kara, we will find Sunali." "I hope your right Miyatsu."

Not far from where her friends were searching for her, the empress, Sunali was trying to get back to her palace and her babies. She'd been wounded and was hardly able to walk,but she had to get to her girls, she had to see her babies. "I'll get to you no matter what." She heard a noise behind her. "Sunali," "Hm? Naraku! Thank goodness! I have to get back to the palace, you'll assist me wont you?" "Hm...no." "What...Naraku..." "Sunali, you are nieve, to think that I would help you, after all the demon attack was due to me in the first place, and all to get the children," "My...where are they! Where are my daughters!" "You will never ever know, DIE!" Just as Kara and Miyatsu were getting to where Sunali was, they watched in horror as Sunali was dissolved by Naraku's miazma.

"SUNALI!!" They shouted and attacked the evil that had just killed their friend. "You filthy creature!" "How dare you do such a thing!" "Where are the children!" "Like Sunali, you will never know. DIE!" "Ahh! Miyatsu!" "Kara!" "You may join Sunali in the after life, farewell, oh and as for the child, she will become the ruler of hell." "No...Miyatsu..." "Kara...this is good-bye." They were dissolved as well, "Take care of the child, Inuyasha." Was all that Naraku heard the monk say as he disappeared. "So, Inuyasha, whoever you are, you have my child do you? not for long."

"When are they going to come for you?" Inuyasha asked the infant, half expecting her to say something. "Hm...maybe they aren't coming back..." He looked at the now sleeping girl, "Hm..." Just then the door to the room flew open.

"Why do you still have that child? Inuyasha" "The humans went to find someone, they said they'd be back, and asked me to guard her," "All the humans, other then a few children have been slain," "Then what do I do with Kagome?" "Kagome?" "The baby's name is Kagome." "Leave her here, the humans who still live will care for her...did you not hear what I...hm...get down." Inuyasha hid, the still sleeping kid, as his elder brother stood between him and the enemy at the door.

"Are you Inuyasha?" "Who's asking?" "Me, and I'd like the child if you would hand her over," "She yours?" "Not yet," "Then beat it!" "Or what? You'll kill me? Heh! Fat chance! If that slayer, the monk and the girl's mother couldn't kill me, what makes you think you can?" "Cause I'm a demon, and you are not...not a full demon that is." "Good observation...hm...ah, so you must be Inuyasha," Inuyasha backed away and jumped out the window and ran, sleeping little girl in his arms.

"Dang brat! Hm? Until next time, Sesshoumaru." Naraku disappeared as the palace caught fire and burned to the ground.

*************************************************

The twin daughters were never seen again and the legend was that Kikyo kidnapped by the evil Naraku became the maiden of hell and Kagome the child saved by the hanyou Inuyasha became the maiden of heaven. Naraku himself went into hiding, laying in wait until the maiden of the heavens fell into his hands.


	2. Chapter 1

"That was one awsome story huh Kagome?" "Yeah! So cool!" "Kagome? Kagome!" "Hm?" "What'd you think of the story?" A few girls were on their way home from school and were talking about a story that their teacher had just read them. "It was an okay story..." "Okay! That story had it all! An empress, demons, a courageous hanyou, princesses, an evil villian, ha! What more could you ask for in a story?" "Yeah, wonder what the demon looked like?" "Yeah! The story said that the hanyou had cute ears, wonder what he looked like?" "Both are probably cute!" "I know he's evil, but do you think that Naraku was hot? Kagome?" "What! No way! Not in a million years! Naraku is ugly!" "Then why did Sunali trust him?" "He's evil! Pure evil! He..." "You say that as if you know him..." "What! No! Even if I did I'd deny it! Thats how evil he is!" "Wow, when Kagome doesn't like someone they must really be bad." "Yeah, some how, Kagome can tell when someone is evil," "Mhm, too bad she can't tell that Mr. Possessive is..." "He is not evil!" "Ah..." "How can you say that he's evil? You've never met him." "Hey wait! I think we did a while ago!" "Yeah! He was wearing a purple bandana," "He looked like he worked at the shrine," "Yeah, he helps out alot there and my whole family love...." "What about your grandma?" "Ah..." "Has she met him yet?" "Well...ha...no..." "Uh oh! Rememeber the last guy that tried to date you and she didn't know him," "Yeah she made the guy's family move to Kyoto." Kagome sighed, "Please don't remind me." "Did you really like that guy?" "Sort of...ah...but I like this guy more," She waved as a man in a red kimono and baseball cap approached, " See you girls later..." "Tomorrow at school right?" "At school."

**************************************************

"Tomorrow?" "Did I say tomorrow?" "No," "Then not tomorrow." "You're confusing at times." "Good I'm glad." The two walked back to Kagome's house and went inside.

"Kagome! My darling grandchild!" An elderly woman grasped Kagome tightly. "My perfect granddaughter!" "Gandma! Wha...what brings you here?" "Nothing special as tossing that boy out of your house the last time I was here." "Grandma, tossing him out was one thing, did you really have to make his whole family move to another city!" "To keep my precious girl safe from a man's hands of course." Kagome sighed.

"Now, your father asked me before he died, to make sure that you were properly taken care of, and so, you my dear shall be attending Higurashi Finishing Academy. This fall." "Wait! What! Thats no where near here!" "Thats true, and you wouldn't get to see your friends that often, but to keep my word to my only son, I will do what must be done." "The academy, though...it...I'd have to live there!" "Yes dear, is there a problem?" "Yes there is, I'm not going." Kagome stated and ran upstairs.

"Kagome!" Her mother called after her, but her answer was a slammed door. "I'm sorry, Kagome is not usually like this," "It's alright dear, do you not remember that you were the same way when you were given your admittance?" "Yes, of course," "Ryoko was so happy you'd attended," "Yes, I was too and I still am." "She'll calm down and..." "I don't think she'll calm down until..." "Until what dear?" "Kagome is a young woman...head over heels in love."


	3. Chapter 2

"Um, you're bringing more then usual," "So?" "Well, are you planning on staying much longer then before?" No answer. "Did you hear me?" "I heard, hold on, and thats good for now." "Finally, ready to head off...hm?" A knock came to the door.

"Kagome dear, I'd like a word with you." Kagome cringed, it was her granny. "Hide!" "Wha...hey!" Stay in the closet." Kagome closed the closet door and let her gandma in.

"Kagome I am sorry for causing you to be this cross with me," "Grandma, don't you think that dad would have allowed me to decide this on my own?" "Well..." "Don't you think that I should have been given a choice!" The old woman sighed, "Of course dear, and you are able to decide, and if you don't want to go, then I wont make you go." "Really?" "Yes, now tell me about this guy that you love." Kagome almost fell over.

"What!" "Your mother told me that you were and I quote 'head over heels in love' so who is this boy?" "Ah...well..." "If you are keeping anything from me my dear, you shall remain untouched for life." "Grandma! Forgive me, but what power do you have?" "I beg your..." "Who are you to say who a person can see and who they can't? What gave you the right to make a friend of mine move to another city just because you didn't like him being around me! If you can tell me what power gives you that authority, then I shall tell you everything, until then you will hear nothing!" "Kagome...no one has spoken to me in that way since your father spoke to me that way." "What was the outcome?" "You and Sota." "Oh..." "I at first didn't approve of your father being with your mother, and your father told me off because of it." "Grandma, I'm sorry, but there are somethings that have to be decided by the actual person, not you." "Hm, you certainly are Ryoko's daughter," "Hm?" "Your father said the exact same thing to me...you think alot like him. You probably are more like him then even I'd like to admitt." Kagome kind of smiled. "Kagome, I will respect your wishes." "Thank you grandma." The two hugged and the old woman left the room. Kagome sighed, "You can come out now," Inuyasha was out of the closet in miniutes.

"Who was that old lady?" "My grandma," "Huh, what was she spouting about head over heels?" Kagome went red, "Nothing. I need to ask you something and I want the truth on this." "If I know the answer..." "Were you ever in a battle with Naraku when you were Sota's age?" "Huh...wha...where'd you hear that?" "Or not you in a battle, Sesshoumaru fought him, you escaped into he forest with the Empress's daughter right?" "Ah..." "You mean that did happen!" "Well...yeah..." "Inuyasha! Why did you never mention that before!" "Well...I was keeping it secret..." "Wait that means that Naraku must have been destroyed somehow," "How do you figure?" "Onigumo became Naraku from the demons he allowed to consume his soul, right?" "Yeah..." "What if Onigumo was Naraku's second body? What if he'd been slain by someone and had to use Onigumo's body as a second body." "If thats the case, what'd he do with the kid he had?" "Do you really have to ask?" "Hey I only knew the one I had's name," "Kikyo," "Hm?" "The twins were Kagome and Kikyo. Naraku took Kikyo." "What!" "Why? Why do you think that he insists on being around Kikyo?" "Ah..." "Inuyasha...what did you do with the child you had?" "I...Sesshoumaru helped to take care of her until she was 4." "Then what?" "Sesshoumaru was in a battle against a strong demon and she wandered off." "Hm..." Kagome was confused. "What do you mean, she wandered off?" "Just like I said, she wandered off." "So...what happened next?" "Sesshoumaru won the demon, and we looked all aorund for her, but we never found her." "Huh...why do you think she wandered off?" "Don't know, and to point out, no one has actually slain Naraku. He may have taken on Onigumo's name and body, but he was always Naraku, through and through." "Ugh, thats just not right." "Agreed."

Kagome laid back on her bed. "So, what do you think happened to the kid?" "Who, the one that Sesshoumaru and a I looked after?" "Yeah." "Don't know." 'Hm?" "Even after Sesshoumaru had told me to give up the search, I still looked for her." "How long?" "I was determined to look for her, forever, but of course humans don't live as long as hanyou or demons do, so I sort of gave up after 200 years." "I understand." "I know of only one that could tell you what happened to her, but to get anywhere near that person...would be very dangerous." "How dangerous?" "I'm talking about getting a hold of Kanna." "Why?" "To ask her to see what the children of Sunali are like today." "I guess that could work...if we could get her." Kagome nodded, "Well, lets think of something then." "Fine." The two thought about a way to get Kanna out of Naraku's castle and use her for their own purpose. They had no idea that they were being spied on.

"Hm...she makes a valid point...Kanna!" "Yes, my lord?" "I would like to see what the daughters of Empress Sunali look like today." "Hm...Sunali died years ago..." Naraku gave a glare. "Lady Sunali." "Lady Sunali dies years ago, the daughters would be dead also by now." "Well, I know that Kikyo is...so show me the other one." Kanna sighed, but did as told. Naraku watched a figure of a woman come into veiw, then a wicked smile crossed his face. "Heh, heh, heh, I now know who you are, little one, and I'm coming for you."


	4. Chapter 3

"Well, I've got what I need..." "More then enough." "Anyway, see you all in...when I see you." "Bye now dear, do be careful." Kagome waved to her mother as both her and Inuyasha lept into the well and traveled through the time vortex to the past.

"Kun Loon?" "Oh! Yes?" "Where is my granddaughter?" "Oh, she's gone away for a few days." "Does she always go away like this?" "Oh, yes, its very common, sometimes she goes away for months, but she always comes back." "You just allow her to do this?" "Yes, she's a very trustworthy young woman," "I can see that, however, its those men out there, that are not to trusted." "Oh, but you don't have to worry about Inuyasha, he's as trustworthy as they come." "How can you tell?" "Hm, they've been together since Kagome was 15, she's nearly 18 now, and they still have not done 'anything' if you catch what I'm saying." "I do, and that is rather remarkable, considering that boys these days are...wait, what did you say his name was?" "Inuyasha." "How on Earth did she meet up with him!" "Huh? Well...hold on, how on Earth do you know about Inuyasha?" "That my dear, is my buisness, not..." "Hold it right there!" "Kun Loon?" "I'm sorry, but you maybe Ryoko's mother, but Kagome is **my** daughter." "Kun Loon, this is not a good thng for you to know..." "Know what?" "Ha...I wish not to tell you..." "Then how about I ask Sarah?" "You wouldn't dare!" "Oh, when it comes to finding out somethng important about the man that my daughter is in love with, I do dare, and I will ask Sarah!" "No! You must not!" "Why? Tell, me what is so damn secretive! Either you tell me, or I'll ask Sarah!" "Alright! Alright, I'll tell you...but you must not get angry with me, nor with Ryoko." "I swear I wont." "Alright, then, please sit down." Kagome's mother sat down and listened to what her late husband, Ryoko's mother had to say.

**********************************************************

"Kagome! Can I have this?" "What is it?" "This candy pop thing." "Oh, sure, go ahead." "Thanks!" Shippo said happily and ran off to play. "You spoil that kid far too much." "Hm? Oh, come on now, its a mother's job to spoil their kids..." "Ah, he's not your kid." "Be that as it may, I still care for him as if he were my child." "Hm..." "Weren't you ever spoiled?" "Not since my mom died no." "Oh, I'm sorry..." "It's okay...hey! Let go of the ears!" "Hee, hee! I'm sorry, but I love playing with them." "Yeah, well, stop, please." Kagome sighed, and reluctantly stopped, "Oh, okay." "Thank you..." "So, why don't oyu like having your ears rubbed?" "I just don't like it..." "Oh, really?" "Yes, really...ooh...hey...hey stop!" "Hee, hee, hee! See, you like it, don't you?" Inuyasha made sort of purring noises as Kagome rubbed his ears. "Aww...you...bitch..." "Well, I can stop if you..." "I never said stop!" "Oh, well, then alright." Kagome continued to rub Inuyasha's ears. "Hmm...that feel nice..." "Wow, you're so relaxed, just after a nice ear rubbing...thats so cute!" "Just shut up and keep rubbing." Kagome sighed and smiled, "Alright." She said softly and kissed his head, making Inuyasha blush. "Why'd you do that...mmm!" "So that I could do that." Inuyasha now remained silent, while Kagome continued to rub his ears.

"Hm, good-night Shippo," "Good-night Kagome..." "Sleep well." Kagome said softly as she tucked Shippo into the sleeping bag she'd brought back for him. She smiled and went to sit with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku outside around a fire.

"Ha..." "Hey, Kagome?" "Yeah?" "Why were you asking about those kids?" "Hm? Oh, right. Well, my teacher read this story to us and we have to do some sort of report on what we thought of the story." "Ah...someone made it into a story!" "Mhm." "Huh...what did you think of it?" "Truthfully, I don't know. My friends though liked it alot." "Ah...are they those really 'weird' girls?" "Yep, thats them." "Huh..." "They really liked it." "Huh, why not you?" "Like I said, I truthfuly don't know what to think about it, except that it was well written and had a really good plot...and characters." Kagome said.

"You wouldn't be talking about the story of the kidnapped twins, would you?" "Mhm, my teacher decided to read it in class." "I've heard bits about it from my father, before he died." "Oh?" "He said it was a very large and long battle, that lasted a very long time." Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, it did last long, I was there." "Really?" "Yes, Sesshoumaru and I were there and stopped Naraku from taking both the twins. Unfortuneatly he got one, but not the other." "You mean one of the girls did not fall into Naraku's hands?" "Thats right." "I see...so then you knew of the Empress?" "Not really, I'd heard about from the humans in the villge, but I never got to meet her." "Oh." "I only met two humans that served the Empress. Kara, and I believe your grandfather, Miroku." "My grandfather, Miyatsu...now that is intersting." "Theres something I remember that happened that changed alot." "That was?" "Time stood still to all humans." "What..." "I don't know how, or what happened, really, but only Sesshoumaru, the other demons and myself were able to got through time as it should be, the humans, all humans bacame like living statues." "Thats...thats impossible!" "Hey! it's possible, I was there." "Then what of the girl that you took?" "I have no idea, why she wasn't affected, but she wasn't and it wasn't unil Sesshoumaru got into this battle with a demon, that she wandered off and was never found." "You searched for her then?" "Yeah..." "Why?" "I'd gotten used to having her around. Thats all." "Oh." "Did you know her name?" "Yeah," "What was it?" "Ah...her name was Kagome." They all looked to Kagome, who looked back. "What? Hey! It's just a coincidence!" "There is no such thing, you know that." "Ah...believe me, there is no way that I'm that kid, I just have the same name as her..." "..." "If I heard right in the story, the other girl was named Kikyo, wasn't she Inuyasha?" "Ah...I never knew her name..." "Oh..." Kagome sighed, "Look, I'm from the future, my mother's name is Kun Loon, and my father's name was Ryoko..." "Ryoko?" "Yeah...why? You don't know him do you?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Ryoko, is a demon. A demon that worked for Sesshoumaru." "What! My father was no demon!" "Ha...Kagome, Ryoko went missing around the same time the kid did." "What are you saying..." "I'm saying that it is possible, that Sesshoumaru knew where the kid had disapeared to and had, Ryoko sent to protect her, for as long as he possibly could." That means?" "That means, that it is very, very, possible that **you** are the other twin, that the Empress gave birth to." "Then that... that..." "Would make you not Kikyo's reincarnation, but her sister." "What about Keade?" "Hm...I don't know, we should ask her about it though." "Mhm, but lets let it wait till morning, it's awfully late." "Kagome is right, lets all go get some sleep, then we can ask her about it in the morning." "Agreed." "Wha...but...ah, fine." Inuyasha agreed and reluctantly followed Kagome into their hut, while the two married people, went to their own home.

"Inuyasha..." "What?" "Do you really think that I could be that girl?" "I don't know, its possible." "Hm...I don't know what to think about this...I mean at first I was in class listening to a story about it and now I find out that I might be one of the girls on the story!" "Alot to take in?" "Not to mention I find out that the man I thought was my real father all this time was actually a demon that worked for Sesshoumaru...yeah, thats a hell of alot to take in, in just one night." Kagome sighed and leaned against Inuyasha's chest. "Hey..." "Yeah?" "What if I am her? What then?" "I...I don't know..." "Would you let Sesshoumaru know?" "Hm..I'd probably have to, why?" "Don't know...it just feels strange." "What does?" "I've live this life...all my life with my mother, grandfather, grandmother and my father and Sota, now that I'm going to find out whether its been a fake life or not...thats not the best thing that a girl wants to have happen." "I guess." "What did you think of her?" "What?" "The kid...what did you think of her?" "At times she was annoying, especially when he wouldn't stop touching my ears." Kagome giggled and snuggled closer. "There were also times when you could tell that she wanted more then just me and Sesshoumaru looking after her, and I think thats why she wandered off like she did." "Hm..." "So, I guess you could say that...huh?" Inuyasha looked downa dn noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep. "Ha...fine, sleep time huh?" Inuyasha went to lay her down, but she latched onto his ears, making it impossible for him to lay her down the way he was going to, so he groaned and laid down, with her in his arms. He looked around and at the night sky, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

"Ha, tiss true, I am not Kikyo's real sister." "What!" "Ha, I suppose it had to brought to attention sooner or later." "What?" "Long ago, this is what was told to me by my mother, for naturally, I was not born yet. Naraku, then he was pretending to be Onigumo, he came to this village and for a while stayed here, causing no harm or trouble at all. No one really took notice of him being here, except for my mother ." "Hm?" "A band of samurai arrived, searching for him. They had him cornered and he smirked as they drove him from the village. Mother follwed them, though she was not really allowed, and I heard his last words. "You may do away with me, but you will all perish yourselves! When heaven and hell reunite, your entire world will ignite!!!" "I heard the words, then watched them set fire to him and brutally beat him." Inuyasha looked at the old woman. "So, what happened next?" "Naraku had left a secret within the hut he stayed in, a young child, a girl, the little necklace around her neck said the name Kikyo. My mother took her in and made everyone believe that she was indeed my mother's daughter." "So...Kikyo grew up here?" "Yes, she did, like any other child she was happy and care free, but it wasn't until she began to gain spiritual powers, that she became like she was when you met her, Inuyasha." "..." "The world will end, when heaven and hell reunite agian." "That was the what was said. Till now no one knew what it meant, but perhaps it has something to do with the twin girls that the Empress Sunali bore."

"Keade...I'm kind of curious as to the where abouts of the other child." "There was another child? I've never heard of her. If my mother did, she never told me about her." "Oh..." "Perhaps you should ask one that was there?" "Well, I've done that, but Inuyasha here was just a kid then." "Oh, so you were there?" "Yeah." "I see," Like I'[ve already said, I have no clue as to where the brat went." "Hm, I see." "Well, thank you for telling us what you did Keade." "Of course, it was bound to come up in question sooner or later."

"So...now what?" "Inuyasha...I really want to know what only **he** can tell me." "Kagome! I am not going to...ah..." Kagome sighed and brought out her secret weapon, her tears. "I'm really scared Inuyasha. What if this child is me? Naraku will be coming after me...wont he?" "Ah...Kagome..." "Nice job making her cry. Jerk." Inuyasha growled lightly. "FINE! I'll find out where he is...but you are the ones going to ask him about it!" "Why?" "He's already told me once that if I ever ask him about it, he will seriously fuck me up!" "Oh." "Maybe you'll be okay, though, just mention how Ryoko was you father...He knows your from the future, right?" "Mhm." "How does he know that?" "I was coming back from there, and climbed out of the well, only to come face to face with him. So I had to explain, why I was in the well to begin with." "Ah..." "He didn't say much about it, he just gave me a look and walked away." "Okay, if that had been me and I had just seen that for the first time, I'd be asking what the fuck!" "Mhm, I would have too, but he didn't, he just walked away." "Huh..." "Maybe he's seen Kagome do that before?" "Thats possible." "Hm..." "Can you sense him anywhere?" "Yeah, strange he usually never stays in one area for more then at least 2 days." "Ha, what direction?" "Head towards...hm...whats over there again...ah! Right, head towards the large rock, shaped like an animal..." "A dog, right?" "How'd you know?" "Just a hunch, the two of you are too predictable at times." "Ah...you going now?" "The sooner I find out what I need to, the better. See you all later..." "Take Shippo with ya!" "Hm, okay, lets go kiddo." "K." Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku watched Kagome and Shippo vanish in the direction that Inuyasha had given. "I hope they'll be alright." "They should be, this is Kagome afterall." "True enough." The two humans headed back to the village, while Inuyasha stayed where he was and watched the horizon. "I'll wait right here for you to get back. So don't take too long."


	6. Chapter 5

Kagome walked with Shippo through the forest, heading towards the answers to questions she was really wanting to know. Such as why the heck the man that she'd thought to be her father for so long, was actually a demon that worked for Sesshoumaru. She sighed, "Are you okay, Kagome?" "Hm? Yeah, I'm alright, Shippo, no worries." "K...why are we going alone to see Sesshoumaru? Shouldn't Inuyasha be with us?" "It'll be alright, don't worry about it..." "Hm..." "Whats wrong?" "We're beong followed." "What...by who...Mfm!!" "Kagome! Ah! You!" "Bye, bye brat!" "Wha...AHHHH!!!!!!" "MFMFFF!!!" "Now, my take over of this world, is just about complete." Hissed a voice, that made Kagome's skin crawl. "I never would have pegged you to be the one that got away, but then again, I never did look into it, now did I?" Kagome struggled in the creature's grasp. "Let me go!" "Now, now, why would I want to do that? I've waited to get my hands on you since you were taken by that damn half breed and his obnoxious brother, back when you were still a baby." "So...so it's true then?" "What true?" "I...I really am...**that** child..." "Oh, you knew nothing about it huh? Well, I suppose I can tell you, that yes it is true! You and Kikyo are the twins born to the Empress Sunali!" Kagome was in such shock from the abduction, and now finding out that she belonged more in the fuedal era, then the future, for more then one reason. She collapsed, in Naraku's arms. "Heh, heh, heh, I have you both now, I now have both the maidens of heaven and hell! My rule over all three of these woelds is close! Very close!" Naraku carried Kagome away with him.

**********************************************************

"Inuyasha?" "What?" "It's getting late, shouldn't Kagome have returned by now?" "Yeah...I know, she should have...but..." "Hm...well, no matter, I mean, its not like shes alone, she has Shippo and she's probably made it to Sesshoumaru by now." "Yeah...thats what I'm afraid of." "What do you mean?" "I never told this to Kagome, because I didn't want anything to come from it between the two again, but when she was living with us...Kagome hated me, at least I thought she did. She'd spend all of her time with only Sesshoumaru, no one else...and he, was alright with it, he wasn't bothered by it, and seemed to enjoy her company, even though she was just a baby, then a toddler." "Oh, I see, you're afraid that Kagome and Sesshoumaru...will...oh..." "Thats what I'm afraid is happening right now..." "Hm, Inuyasha, I know you may not believe this, but I know alot about how Kagome feels for you, and she wouldn't just go and give all her love for you up, for Sesshoumaru...as hot as he is..." "Alright! Thats enough! I don't need to hear about how hot my own brother is...thats just...ugh! Wrong!" "I'm sorry...huh? Whats that?" Inuyasha looked up into the sky and saw a flying cloud.

"Sesshoumaru..." "What? why is he...where's Kagome?" "I don't know, but he's landing..." As Inuyasha said that, the flying cloud, which turned out to be Ahun, the two headed dragon horse, that Sesshoumaru normally had with him. "What..." Was all that Inuyasha could say, fore a hand slammed down on his throat. "Huk!" "You stupid half breed!" "Argh! What the fuck is up your ass!" The grip tightened. Shippo lept onto Sango's shoulder. "The little runt there said that you sent the woman, into that forest alone, knowing that Naraku could be..." "Naraku...wait! What!" Inuyasha got out of the hold. "Are you saying that Naraku has Kagome!" Shippo nodded, "We were close to the rock, and all of a sudden, he came out of nowhere, sent me flying, and took Kagome." "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!!!" Inuyasha smashed his fist into a tree trunk, snapping the big tree in half. "Hm...not bad..." "Shut Up!" "Don't bare your fangs at me, brat! You're the one who was too scared to go with her." "I...I was not scared!" "Hm...really, so what was she coming to see me for? What possible reason could she have to see me?" "Kagome...is Ryoko's daughter."

There was a silence for quite sometime, then Sesshoumaru loked right at Inuyasha. "What did you just..." Royko! The demon you sent to the future for some reason, unknown to me, Kagome's family is the family you sent him there for!" "..." "What the fuck is going on!" "Do..." "I'll say what I want for a change of pace! Now tell me, have you always known that little Kagome had gone to the future!" "...I have." "Why did you never tell me!" "You, if you don't remember, ran away." "I only did that because you sent those demons after me!" "Those demons were hired to make you learn to us your powers sparingly, and look at you now," "You hired them!" "You were always welcome to come home, you know, you just never did." "I was still a kid! A horde of demons come at me and chase me! What do you think my reason for not going back was!" "Hm...perhaps they took things a bit too far..." "Ya think!" "HEY!" Both brothers turned to look at Shippo.

"Enough of the arguing! Naraku has Kagome remember!" "The kid is right...where are you going?" "To get Kagome back, where do you think!" "Right, so you'll be able to not only fight and kill that woman, Kikyo, but Kagome as well?" "Huh?" "He'll have control of their minds by now." "ARGH! I hate it when you make sense." "Now, stop being a stubborn asshole and lets think about the easiest way to get to them without having to fight them..." "Them?" "Do you even know what Narkau is going trying to do?" "Hm?" "He's trying to ruel over all three of the worlds, Heaven, Hell and this world we are in, the in between world." "WHAT!" "Now that he has both of the twins he can do so." "Huh?" "You're so slow. Kikyo and Kagome are the chosen maidens of Hell and Heaven." "In that order?" "No one knows what girl is for heaven or hell." "Ah." "Wait...if Naraku takes control of all three worlds..." "Thats right, he can control us all just by a wave of his hand." "How does this happen?" "A union between the the three has to be reached..." "Union...OH SHIT!" "You guessed it." "Not while I'm alive!" Inuyasha shouted and took off towards where he could smell Kagome's scent. "Stupid reckless..." "You're turning out to be a nice and caring big brother now, aren't you?" "Hmph, like hell! This is only because of Kagome, no one else." "Ah. I see, say what you want." Sango said as she took Shippo back to the village, where she intended on retrieving the lecherous monk as well.


	7. Chapter 6

"Argh! Let me go! You slimy snake!" "Such a mouth, for one of Sunali's children." "Oh, shut up! Who are you to her anyway?" "Hm...shall I tell you who I am to her? Or shall I keep you in suspense?" "Just shut up and tell me! You owe me that much at least!" "Really? You think I owe you an explanation?" "Ah, considering that you attempted to kidnap me and actaully did kidnap Kikyo, at birth...YEAH! Are you nuts! Of course you owe me an explanation! Kikyo too!" "Hm...well, with her it'll be kind of hard to give her one..." "Oh, don't play me as a fool! I know as well as you do, that you are going to bring her from hell here, for some stupid reason!" "Hm...smart, you really did get most of Sunali's smarts, didn't you?" "I wouldn't know, since you killed her!" "Hm...true enough..." "So thats the reason for your dislike of Inuyasha!" "Heh! That brat! Didn't know enough not to meddle in my affairs, so when the time was right, I had to get rid of him, before I attempted the take over of heaven, hell, and this world as well." "Take over...what do you mean?" "Have you ever wondered why it is that Kikyo controls the fires of hell? Why you seem to always have angels on your side?" "No...not until now that is..." "It is because you two were born, not only to Empress Sunali, but to the maiden who was forced to stay in this world, by a bamboo cutter." "WHAT! We are not!" "You are so." "How do you know?" "Simple, I know, because that bamboo cutter...is me." Kagome stared at Naraku with wide eyes. "No! That can't be! That would mean that you..." "Thats correct." Kagome went wide eyed even more and slumped to her knees. "This is all too much..." She said to herself. "Hm..." "How exactly do you plan to take over heaven, hell and this world?" "Hm, you'll find out shortly, very shortly. Heh, heh, heh."

Kagome didn't like the way that Naraku was staring at her and it made her feel like he was undressing her with his eyes. She'd just found out that Naraku was actually her's and Kikyo's father. "Can, I leave?" "The room, yes, but not the castle." Kagome sighed, stood and left the room, walked passed Kanna and into a room, that the girl pointed out to her. Once inside she went over to the outside door and puked. Then just leaned up against the door frame, looking up at the now dark night sky. "Inuyasha...please hurry." She said softly to the moon as she remained sitting there.

**********************************************************

"So, how far are we to the castle?" "Don't know, he changes his blasted location all the time." "So as not to be found. We must give him credit for acting smart like that." "Heh, me give him credit, yeah fucking right!" "Now, now, he maybe our most hated enemy, but we must give credit where it's due..." "Screw that monk." "You agree with me?" "This time and this time, only." "Ha, fine I'll drop the subject." "Thank you." Everyone said outright, including Sango.

"So, anyway, do either of you two know why Naraku was able to get so close to the girls as babies in the first place?" "It has to do with the Empress Sunali." "Sunali?" "Yes, she was originally a maiden from the heavens, who was caught by a bamboo cutter, who forced her to remain in this world and becoe his wife." "Kagome told me about that story...but I thought we'd already delt with that witch...ARGH!!" Inuyasha went flying into a tree.

"What the fuck!" "You, you little brat, had better learn your place in life, and that is beneath Empress Sunali! understood!" "Ow, yeah, but I wasn't calling her a witch, I was talking about that Kaguya chick." "Inuyasha, we'd already determined that she was nothing except something like Naraku, a decietful, manipulative demoness." "Okay, then why did Kagome read the name out of the woman, who is supposed to be the empress, why did she read the name Kaguya?" "That is something to ask the one who wrote the story..." "Yeah, right, I think he hasn't even been born yet." "Oh, thats no help then." "Perhaps, it is because of who the cutter actually is?" "Who would that be?" "Naraku." "WHAT! No fucking way!" "Yes way, and watch your tongue when speaking to me, runt!" "Anyway, that can't be true. If it was that would mean that..." "You got it, that snake is both girl's father." "Ugh! That must be making Kagome sick!" "I'll say, to know that the only way for Naraku to gain control over all three worlds is to sleep with both girls...and them being his children...that is so gross!" "Agreed." "Hey, why can't children sleep with their parents?" "Huh?" "Oh, Shippo, they can, but up until the child is old enough to have their own room and bed, which should be when they hit the age of at least 8." "Hm...okay."

"Hey, wait, if he'd gotten his hands on both girls back then, when they were babies...would he have to use the same method?" All looked at each other, and shuddered. "GROSS!" They all said together.

"So, how are we going to get to Kagome even when we find the castle?" "Hm...Shippo, how much better is your shape shifting?" "Good, I can hold onto a certain shape for about 1-2 hours now...why?" Inuyasha thought, then went off somewhere alone. "Wait! Where is he going now?" "Don't ask me what that boy does." Hm..." They continued walking.

Several moments later, Inuyasha returned with a half burnt scroll. "How about shifting into this lady?" He said and unrolled the scroll to reveal a lovely painting of a beautiful young looking woman. "Inuyasha...who is that maiden?" Miroku asked, before having his ear yanked, by Sango. "The Empress Sunali." "Why did you grab that?" "Don't know why I grabbed it when I was a kid, I just did." "Wait...where did you just run off to!" "Not to the palace, if thats what your thinking, I went to where I resided when I was chased from there." "Like I said it was supposed to be a training lesson, it's not my fault those demons weren't fond of hanyou." "It is so! You hired them!" "Enough you two! Why should Shippo become her?" "So as to mess with Naraku's head a bit." "Hm?" "Naraku believes that he killed the empress, long ago, so he'd never expect her to come to collect her children from him, and once seeing her, he'll probably be all befuddled." "Interesting...how did a dunce like you come up with that?" "I'm not a dunce." "Ah, you've learned somethings from Kagome I take it." Inuyasha's face went red, "Shut up monk! Can you pull it off Shippo?" The kitsune looked at the painting closely and nodded, "Yep." "Good, now practice while we head towards the castle, cause we'll need you to hold the form for a full 1-2 hours." "K." "Now lets get to that castle, before it moves again."


	8. Chapter 7

Kagome sat in the room, and looked out across the grounds of Naraku's castle. She didn't know how long she'd been there for, but all she knew was that just within a few days, she'd learned more then 2 deep secrets. Secret that had to do with her life and with Kikyo, who it had turned out was actually her sister, twin sister at that, and as it turned out, she was a maiden of heaven and Kikyo was a maiden of hell. Also, her parents, that she thought were her parents, were not her parents. In fact the man that she had believed to be her father for so many years, had actually been a demon hired by Sesshoumaru, of all demons to watch over her.

"Hm...How the hell did he know that I had wandered off to the future?" Kagome wondered and thoughts began going through her mind. Naraku as it came to be, wasn't just some stranger to her, he was actually her's and Kikyo's real father, and their real mother just happened to be the maiden that in the story, the bamboo cutter forces to stay with him, by hiding the celestial robe she had needed to return to the heavens, and Naraku, being the father, also had to be the bamboo cutter. "God...I've found out so much in just a few days that I don't think I'd be able to take anymore and...hm?" Kagome stopped in mid sentance, when she noticed a set of yellow eyes.

"Ah...hello? Who's..." "Hey there Kagome." "Koga!" Kagome exclaimed as she lept from where she sat and baisically flew into his arms. "Well, now...this is an interesting hello from you...ah...Kagome?" She didn't answer, she couldn't speak at that moment. She was far too happy to know that she was right now safe from anything Naraku wanted to do to her. "Are you alright?" "No." "Whats wrong? Is it something mutt did?" "No...can...can you take me away from this castle?" "Sure, but you'll have to be quiet." "I will. To get away from here, I wont even breathe." "Now, now, you don't have to go to that length, just keep quiet." "K." Kagome followed behind the wolf demon and made her escape from the castle that within housed Naraku.

**********************************************************

"Alright, now, Shippo, lets see how well you can portray her." "K...where's Sesshoumaru?" "Who cares, change." "K." The kitsune concentrated and within moments there was no kitsune standing there, but a lovely young looking woman." "Hm...I think thats exactly right...heh, lets test it out." "Huh?" "Shippo, go over there to the river for us, would you?" "Why?" "Just do it, runt." "Don't call me a runt! Or I wont do it!" "Not even if its to safe and rescue Kagome?" "...Fine!" "Thats what I thought. Now off you go, kiddo." "Yeah, yeah and stop being so buddy, buddy with me!" "Why?" "Cause you're not normally this nice to me." "Right, well, I could go back to kicking you half way across the fields again, or bashing you on the head when I get mad at you..." "Fine! Stay the way you are now...geez!" "Get going brat, before Kagome becomes in more danger." "Right." Shippo hurried off. "Why did you send him over there?" "You'll see...or hear that is." "Huh?" Suddenly there was a large roar.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!" "Here he comes now." "Huh...WHOA!" Sesshoumaru slammed Inuyasha against a tree. "You fucking asshole!" "So, did the kid pull it off?" "GGRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! You, are lucky that this is all for the girl, or you'd be dead right now! Understand!" His grip tightened. "Huk...yeah, I understand..." Inuyasha's throat was released.

"I take it, Shippo pulled it off then?" "He pulled it off alright! Pulled it off really well." "So Inuyasha shouldn't have sent him over there?" "No." "Why?" "That is none of your concern..." "To rescue Kagome, I think it is." "Ah...Stupid monk! How about I slice you right now, and go find her myself!" "Guys..." "Hey! What the hell was that all about!" "Shippo! Language..." "Uh, uh, not at the moment." "Why?" "This demon tried to kiss me!" The kid said flat out and all eyes turned to Sesshoumaru, who for the first time that Inuyasha knew, was blushing bright red.


	9. Chapter 8

"Naraku," "Go away." "Naraku." "What is it Kanna!" "Kagome is not in her room." "Well, she probably got tired and went to explore the castle..." No." "What do you mean no?" "She is no longer anywhere near the castle." "WHAT! How can that be!" "The Saimyosho informed me that she was spotted with Koga, far from the castle." "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Naraku shouted angrily and annoyed. "How the hell did he get through the gates!" "I believe he lept over them." "GRR! I just finally got the bitch in my grasp!" "What shall be done?" "Ah, well, you can sit here, holding that blasted mirror, or I know, GO AND FIND HER!! KILL THE WOLF IF YOU FACKING HAVE TO!!" "Very well." Kanna left.

"Naraku paced back and forth, rapidly. "God damnit! I should never have allowed her to leave my sight! This was partly my own fucking fault." Naraku glared out the window. "When I get you back this time you damn bitch, I am going to make it so you can never run away ever again!" He sneered and continued glaring out the window.

**********************************************************

"Whoa, not kidding, so you being an angel is the right thing to say huh?" "Oh, stop it, but I guess so, or part angel I guess, from what I was told my mother was a heavenly maiden, so I'm not sure how that would work." "Huh, interesting." Kagome sighed, "No really." "Yeah, in your case I guess not huh?" "Hm...In less then five days I've found out that not only am I not originally from the future, but that my real mother was from heaven, my real father turns out to be Naraku, I have a twin sister, who turns out to be Inuyasha's ex lover, Kikyo, and the father that I thought was my father, is actually a demon, hired by Sesshoumaru to watch over me in the future." "Wow. Alot for one person to take in, in just a few short days, eh?" "No kidding. Also, he plans to bring Kikyo back from hell, so that he can rule over all three of the worlds, heaven, hell and our world that we live in right now." "Not good." "No, not good at all." Kagome looked up at the sky. "See, I don't mind being told that I'm not from the future, or that my mother was some heavenly being, but to find out that Kikyo is my twin sister, Naraku is my mother and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were my caregivers until I was 3 or 4, thats too much for me to not mind. I mean Kikyo, she's my twin sister and she was Inuyasha's lover...that is so not easy to deal with right now. Naraku too, he's done so many horrible things to som many people...knowing that his blood flow through my very veins is enough to make a girl go completely insane." "No doubt, thats enough to make anyone crazy." Kagome smiled at the wolf demon.

"What?" "You know, if you hadn't come along when you did...I may not have been able to escape from there at all." "Hm...like I've always told you, I'm here for you, anytime..." Kagome hugged him. "I know and thank you, I was really in trouble this time." "No kidding...hey, you changed something in your scent." "Mhm, a new hair soap that I use." "Huh...smells good anyway."

**********************************************************

"So whats the deal between you and the Empress?" "...If you must know...and you Inuyasha do not even say a damn thing!" "What!" "I know what you'd say. Anyway, yes there was a thing between Empress Sunali and myself." "Well, after Shippo said you tried to kiss him, while in her form, no kidding." "Anyway. Sunali would frequently run from Naraku, while in his keep, and she would go to ths place that was filled with willow trees. There was this really big one, that when you ran through to the other side it was as if a curtain, a large curtain had been closed behind. She'd go there and get away from Naraku many times. "Thats where I met her. She was just sitting across the little spring that was there, just sitting there, humming a tune." "So you started speaking and..." "No! Now, shut up." Sesshoumaru ordered. "At first we never spoke. She didn't actually know I was even there. I would secretly watch her from the other side of the spring. It wasn't until she'd become pregnant with the twins that she finally noticed me. At first she didn't say a thing, just smiled and continued to do what she normally had done before." "So how'd you get to talking?" "Narkau had followed her to her secret place one day. She had been humming the same little tune, when he'd approached her, grabbed her arm tightly and procceeded to pull her along with her. She fought back, kicking and slapping him. She managed to scratch his face badly, and he was about to strike her, when..." "You bacome the galant hero and saved her right?" "Shut your mouth brat! However, that is what happened." "Knew it...OW!" "Inuyasha, to find a way that would be best to rescue Kagome, shut up." "Damn monk! Do that again, and you'll have that thing stuffed so far up your ass you wont know what hit you!" "SHUT UP!!" Sesshoumaru shouted angrily, annoyance in his voice. "Alright, may I continue?" "Yeah." "Good, now keep your yap shut runt." Sesshoumaru continued the story.

"Like Inuyasha said, though he should have kept his mouth shut. I did step between Naraku and Sunlai. Naturally he didn't like that one bit, but he never sought revenge, at that point in time anyway. Sunali told him to go v\back to the castle and she'd return shortly, but she didn't return at all." "She left with you?" "Yes, she thanked me for helping her, then asked if it would be alright for her to come along with me. I said she could." "So...were the girls born while she was with you?" "Yes, many of mine and my family's servants were kept busy for sometime, making sure nothing went wrong with the birth. While she was waiting to begin the labor, she asked me a very personal and important question. She asked me to make sure that the girls remained safe and never to let Naraku get his hands on either of them. I assured her that I would." There was a silence. "However, Narkau came looking for Sunali and the children, he was met by the demons of my palace, who quickly chased him away. Thats when he recruited the aid of your grandfather monk and your grandmother, slayer, as well as Midoriko." "They...they were helping Naraku!" "He'd told them lies, about how a demon had made off with his wife and children, and was keeping them as some sort of food, or something, so naturally, two slayer and a monk, agreed to assist in getting them back safely." "so, then Naraku betrayed my grandfather." "He betrayed all of them. He did unfortunately succeed in taking Sunali back, before the birth." "Hm...from what I remember though, Sunali acted as if Naraku was her friend and trusted him." "Yes, see he'd given her this type of drug that made her do and say whatever he wanted her to. So he made her call him a friend when around the others, who actually took a liking to her and vowed to protect her. They'd all thought that Naraku was their ally, but he betrayed them in the end." "Wow." "So thats the story..." "So while she stayed with you...you fucked her right? OW!!" "If your asking me if I slept with her and mated with her, then...you're right, I did." "So then the demons that attacked the castle...attacked because I had sent them to hunt down Naraku and if able bring Sunali back to me, but when they said that there was a problem, I went to get ehr myself, the runt here followed me secretly." "I'm not a fucking Runt!" "Now you know how I feel when you call me one!" "You are one though Shippo..." "I am not!" "Are so, you're so short and small." "Shut up!" "Nope. Shorty, runt, shorty, shorty..." "SIT!!!!!" Everyone was startled to see Inuyasha smash into the ground.


	10. Chapter 9

"Ow!! What the hell!" Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole and looked around. "Did you guys here that?" "No, but we sure as heck saw it." "That would mean that Kagome is somewhere close by then right?" "I guess so...ah...Inuyasha?" He'd gotten up and lept into a tree and went from branch to branch, then jumped down, and couldn't be seen. "Huh? Where did he go?" "Don't know, but..." There was a sudden loud sound and from the bushes came a strange looking person, Inuyasha close behind.

"Inuyasha!" "Shut up! Hey! Let me go!" "Why are you chasing this person?" "Are you alright?" "Yes, thank you..." "Don't be nice to the fucking ass! Thats no ordinary person! Ow! would you let go of me! NOW!" "Shut it, you little whelp!" "What do you mean? This human is human...aren't you?" "Ah...thats hard to say." "What?" Heh, cause even I do not know if I am human or not." The person's shape changed and before them stood none other then Naraku.

"You! Now will you let me the fuck go!" Inuyasha was finally let go and had his sword to Naraku's throat in seconds. "Well, well, I can see that you're still..." Inuyasha glared at him. "Still seeking revenge for Kikyo's death." "Shut up!" "Oh, so you don't deny it...so does that mean that you don't even care what happens to Kagome? As long as you get your revenge?" "I said shut up!" "Again, you do not deny what I have said, now, do you?" Inuyasha pressed his sword closer to Naraku's throat. "I'll kill you! Her and now! You fucking bastard!" He went to strike the death blow.

"You do know that you'd have never met them, if not for me! Do you not!" Inuyasha stopped. "Fore, I take it, you all know about mine and Sesshouamru's secret." They all looked at Sesshoumaru, who just glared a glare that if looks could kill, Naraku would've been death a million times in one glare. "What do you mean?" "Oh? You want to know?" "Shut up!" Sesshoumaru ordered, but that only caused Naraku to smirk and continue. "Well, lets start with how he and Sunali...were lovers, before I had ever met her."

*********************************************************

"Can you tell me exactly why you said that?" "It could tell that Inuyasha was picking on Shippo again," "So you said the word sit?" "Mhm, see those beads around his neck, hold my spell in one word, the word sit." "Ah, so when you say it..." "He does dirt angels, literally." "Ha, ha! That I would love to see." "I bet. Hey, are we any closer to my friends?" "Well, I was kind of hoping that..." Kagome sighed and smiled, "Koga...I hope our time together hasn't led you onto think that I was going to continue to be with you...it didn't did it?" "Ah...well...no, not at all..." "Koga, I'm sorry, perhaps if...I hadn't fallen for Inuyasha first." "Yeah, well, we're close to them now actually." "Really! How close?" "Well..." Koga was cut off when loud voices were heard.

"Are you saying that you lied about how you met her!" "No, thats how I met her, at the spring, but I left out the part about how we'd make love everytime we met up." "Okay, so are you saying that **you** could possibly be the girl's father!" "No. There was a moment when she didn't come to the spring at all, when Naraku made her marry him."

"True." "So then you really are their father then?" "Heh, wouldn't you like to know, Inuyasha. You the little brat that has been a thorn in my fucking spine since I first met you! Making you think Kikyo had betrayed and killed you, that was so easy, and why is that?" Inuyasha said nothing. "Whats the matter? Oh, thats right, you were so upset when the bitch went missing, back then, weren't you?" "Shut up." "You must have cried for days." "Shut up!" "Cause you knew that no respectable girl, even at such a young age would ever want to be seen with a no good, worthless half breed, like you." "Shut up!" "You knew the reason she always spent her time with Sesshouamru, cause unlike you, he was a full demon, and not a filthy, looser of a half breed like you...ARGH!" A fist had come out of nowhere, and the owner of the fist stood glaring at the creature on the ground. "Well, well, I was hoping you'd show up."


	11. Chapter 10

_"Whats the matter? Oh, thats right, you were so upset when the bitch went missing, back then, weren't you?" "Shut up." "You must have cried for days." "Shut up!" "Cause you knew that no respectable girl, even at such a young age would ever want to be seen with a no good, worthless half breed, like you." "Shut up!" "You knew the reason she always spent her time with Sesshouamru, cause unlike you, he was a full demon, and not a filthy, looser of a half breed like you...ARGH!" A fist had come out of nowhere, and the owner of the fist stood glaring at the creature on the ground. "Well, well, I was hoping you'd show up."_

"You shouldn't be talking the way you are Naraku, afterall, your a half demon too!" "Heh, well, well, it's been sometime hasn't it...Sunali." Naraku said with a sly smirk.

"Naraku! You deceived many, including myself, and those who helped you." "Are you talking about those misguided fools?" "They assisted you in taking me back from the palace!" "So? They were hired, its not like, I enjoyed them around, in fact I was so happy to end their lives right away, like I thought I had yours." "Hm, Naraku, did you not know me enough to figure out something?" "Like?" "Even though you forced me to stay here in this world, I am still alway protected by the heavens! You should have realized that you stupid fool!" "So, the heavens protected you and you have lived this long? You don't look like you've aged at all." "Thats because I haven't." "Right, being from heaven you stay naturally young and beautiful, am I correct?" "Seems like you remembered at least something about me." "Oh, believe me, thats not the only thing I remember about you, heh, heh, heh." "Ugh, you're still a disgusting creep." "The girls seems to think differently...oh!" Sunali held him against a tree trunk by the throat.

"Where are my daughters! Tell me! Where the hell are they!" "Well, one is in hell actually, the other...hm...not far from here really." "Hell...my daughter is in hell...which one?" "Kikyo, of course, the maiden of hell, if I'm correct...huk!" "I'll kill you right here you fucking asshole!" "Why me? I am not the one who killed her." "Then who did?" "That boy right behind you, the one with the ears."

"Wait! What! I didn't kill her!" Inuyasha shouted quickly as the woman, who manyhad thought to be dead approached him. "Look, Sunali, right?" "Hm...you, I've met you before...ah!" The woman looked beside Inuyasha and turned her attention from him to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru..." "Sunali, you should have stayed at the palace." "I got word that the union was to begin...please...where is Kagome?" "Hm, as long as she is not with Naraku, she is safe, that is all I know at this moment." "Hm...at least she is not in his hands...that is a good thing to know." "The boy there, he is that child I met more then once is he not?" "He is." "Then he isn't the one that killed Kikyo," "No." "I see."

Everyone just stared at the two. "What?" "What! You're asking us what! I thought she'd been killed!" "Did you not hear what she said?" "Ah...well, yeah we did..." "Then don't ask such stupid questions..." "Then can I ask a question and get a straight answer."

All eyes went to the bushes, where Koga stepped out of. "Ah...didn't we just hear a girl?" "You did, me." Kagome said as she now stood before everyone. "Now, Sesshoumaru, I want a straight answer to my question and I don't want any lies or anything, go it." "I..." "Don't even think of saying that I should watch my tongue either, casue if you hadn't noticed from previous encounters, I am not afraid of you. Now answer my question. WHO THE HELL AM I."


	12. Chapter 11

"Kagome..." Everyone looked at the girl, who was waiting for her answer. "I'm waiting." "Of course, shall I explain, or would you like to Sesshoumaru?" "Ah...you can." "Very well. This whole tale begins when I first came down from the heavens." "Yeah, I've heard that story before. Cut to the part about who's children my sister and I are." "Right...may I ask, where have you heard that story?" "The legend of the Bamboo cutter, and the heavenly maiden from heaven. Its a very popular and well written novel in the future." "I see. Well then here goes. The truth is...I don't know if you are Naraku's or if you girls are Sesshoumaru's." "...oh." "I mean between being forcefully married to Naraku and willingly being with Sesshoumaru, alot of things happened and I lost track of alot as well." "Hm...I see." "One thing I do know for sure though, is that you are the maiden of heaven and Kikyo is the maiden of hell." "What does that mean anyway?" "Simple, its the same with my situation, you and Kikyo can never really die. Fore you girls are always protected by heaven and hell and by this world too it seems." Kagome nodded, trying to understand what her mother had said. "So, then...Kikyo can come back whenever?" "She has never left. You see, she resides in the south, where she can keep hidden, but now the two of you can do not have to hide any longer." Kagome smiled slightly as she thought of something terrible, to her that is. "Whats with the sadness in your eyes?" "Hm? Nothing...nothing at all..." "Are you sure?" The mother asked, Kagome nodded, "Yeah, its nothing...excuse me." She turned away. Sango nudged Inuyasha, "Go after her." "Why?" "Just go." "Fine." Inuyasha hurried after her.

"Hm...it seems as though they're still really close, eh? Sesshoumaru?" "Yes, they have been for a while now." "Hm...do you feel anything within her?" "Yes, but I'm not sure what exactly." "Hm..." Sunali turned to Miroku and Sango. "Hello, there, you must be Kara's Grandchild, and you Miyatsu's Grandson." "Ah...yes." "I'm glad to meet you. You Grandparents were wonderful people. They showed me that even humans can be kind." "Hm..." "You two are together, aren't you?" Both blushed "Yes, actually we're married." "I see. You two so remind me of Kara and Miyatsu, they were such great friends." "Hm..." "Will those two be alright?" "Yeah, they shuld be fine. No worries." "She's grown into a splendidly beautiful young woman." "Yes, she has." "I'm not surprised, she was always to be the strongest of the two." "Oh, she is. She is."

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Kagome?" Inuyasha caught up with her at the edge a river. She was just sitting there in the sparkling moonlight, that made her hair look as shiny as a diamond. She was beautiful, strikingly beautiful and he realized that he'd never realized just how beautiful she was. "Kagome? Are you alright?" He knew that she was crying, he could hear the harsh sobs and he could smell the salt in her tears. He came up behind her and sat down beside her. "Kagome?" "Why'd you come after me for?" "HuH? Why wouldn't I?" "Aren't you going to go find Kikyo, now that you know that she isn't really dead?" "Kagome..." "I don't care if you do...I'm used to being tossed aside for her by now...uh..." Inuyasha pulled her into a strong embrace. "Kagome! Do you really think that I'd leave you, just like that?" "You have before, why should this time be any different?" "Kagome..." "Forget it. Forget...mmm!" "I will never forget, Kagome. I can't forget, not about the journey we all took to make the jewel whole, not travling back and forth to the future, not this journey right now and I will never and can never, nor would I ever want to forget about you." "Inuyasha...do...do you really mean it?" "Yes, I mean it. Kagome, I know I've never let on, nor have I treated you like you should be treated, but...I love you." Kagome's eyes went wide. "You...you what!" "I love you. I have for a long time, I just didn't realize it till I came so close to loosing you again." "Inu..." "I know that I can't take back the horrible things I made you go through, or the pain that I caused for you so many times, but I swear to you Kagome, I really, truly, love you." "Inuyasha...I..." "When that incident happened 50 years ago, I vowed to never trust another living soul, demon, hanyou and human...then I met you. You never pushed or rushed me into trusting you, you let me gradualy trust you, and Kagome I trust you with my entire being." Kagome smiled a bright smile. "I'm glad that you trust me so much." "Me too." "Inuyasha?" "Hm?" "Kiss me again." "Hm, k."


	13. Chapter 12

Inuyasha sat by Kagome's bedside. She'd been through alot, that was for damn sure and he was not about to let her out of his sight again. "Kagome..." He sighed as she slept. She'd come from behind Koga and had demanded to know who she was, then she'd passed out due to the stress. He took her hand in his. "I wont let anyone hurt you. Not now, not ever." He vowed softly and squeezed her small hand.

"Hm..." Sunali shut the paper door. "He really cares alot about her, doesn't he?" "Yeah, the whelp doesn't know any better...ow!" "Hmph, that is my daughter in there you know." "I meant how he thought Kikyo to be Kagome at one time, then started liking her." "Hm...Sesshoumaru...who really killed her?" "Hm? Kikyo? Thats a very long story, but to make it short the one who really killed Kikyo, was Naraku himself." "Why did he lie?" "Well, I guess you could say he didn't," "Explain, cause that just made me confused." "Naraku killed her, but used Inuyasha's form while doing, so that whoever witnessed the killing would think that Inuyasha had been the one who'd done it, when it was really Naraku." "I see...he's caused alot of trouble...hasn't he?" "Yes, he has made many suffer." "Hm...that woman, the slayer..." "Yes, she is of that slayer clan, that Naraku also wiped out." "Hm...the poor girl, and the monk, he is Miyatsu's grandson, is he not?" "He is." "Hm...Narkau decieved them...he decieved many of us..." "True, but be thankful at least that he never got hold of both the girls." "Hm, yes, I thank you and Inuyasha, for keeping Kagome from him." "Hm...Sunali, I've wanted to know something, could anyone who 'loves' the girl, could anyone become the ruler of heaven, hell and this world?" "Yes. However, Naraku would have had to make both girls fall in love with him, fore I made it so that when they found the one they loved the most in the entire universe, the one they loved would be the only one able to gain control of either worlds." "Hm...smart." "Yes, but what I don't understand, is that from what I understand, Kagome loves Inuyasha a lot, does she not?" "Yes she does." "Then why has she not furthered their friendship?" "I don't know that myself, I mean its obvious that Inuyasha loves her too, but I think both are so full of pride that they'd rather die alone then admit they love each other." "Ha...perhaps she is the smartest there is in the female world." "Perhaps." "Hm?" "Sunali, when we first met, and mated with each other, that was the same night that Naraku forced you to sleep with him, right?" "Yes, my time with you was much nicer." "No doubt, but I want to know something and I do not want to be dicked around with." "Sesshoumaru..." "Are the girls...yours and mine?" "What...thats rediculous, the Kikyo is Naraku's and so is..." "Sunali! I want the truth!" "I'm telling you the truth..." "One of them are mine aren't they?" "Sessh..." "Sunali. Look me in the eyes and tell me that neither of the girls are mine. Can you do that?" Sunali was silent for a moment, then as she began to speak a sudden wind blew so strong that it up rooted a few trees. "Whats going on?" "The heavens are angry and I don't know why." Inuyasha poked his head out of the door that led outside. "Wow...what a wind, heh reminds me of Kagura's winds...hm?" "Inuyasha..." "Kagome, stay laying down! Don't try to move...rest..." Kagome shook her head, "No...I cannot rest, this wind is...there's something terrible coming." "...What?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "I...I think it's time..." "Time? Time for what?" "For Kikyo and I to do what we were I guess born to do..." "W...which is what?" "..." "Kagome." Inuyasha took hold of her arms, "Tell me." "Die." Kagome let the word slip out so easily and went outside, and stood beside the woman she'd learned was her real mother; leaving Inuyasha alone in the house.

"Kagome..." Kagome said nothing, and stood somewhat closer to Sesshoumaru then her mother. Sesshoumaru at least she somewhat knew, but this woman Sunali, she'd just learned about her being her mother and was still trying to digest that fact. "It's like a hurricane..." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "A nasty wind storm, that can cause a hell of alot of damage." "Ah." "Kikyo will be here soon..." Kagome looked at Sunali, "What is it that we have to do? Besides die?" "...You figured that out did you? You always have been the smartest of that two of you." "Hm...I...I don't want to do this if it means leaving everything that I have worked so hard for. All my cherished friends, everyone that I love so very much...I can't do this if it means leaving all that." "Kagome, my child, you have been chosen since birth to save this world that houses your cherished friends and the ones that you love so dear. If you and Kikyo do not do what you must...this world will cease to exsist, as well as everything and everyone in it would perish." Kagome just looked into the eyes of the woman, Sunali, and sighed. She didn't want to do this, but she also didn't want her beloved friends to loose their lives. Sango and Miroku were soon to be married, she didn't want to be the reason they would never get married ever. So with tears in her eyes, Kagome nodded, "Alright, I'll do it, if only to protect this world that as you said, houses my most precious friends and memories." Sunali, patted her daughter's shoulder, "I know that it wont be easy for you to do, but believe me things will be alright, I know it will. K." Kagome nodded, as Inuyasha stepped outside, she went to him, as the ground opened up. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand as the fires of hell were seen "Kikyo has come. The wind will soon be gone." Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand tightly, as if to say that he wouldn't let her go. "Inuyasha...it'll be alright, I promise." Kagome said, trying to reassure the hanyou she'd come to love more then life itself. Kagome now tightened her grip, as she saw the coal ash black tresses and the red and white of the priestess clothes emerging from the flames. Inuyasha made no move towards Kikyo, he just stayed by Kagome's side, which surprised Kagome and made her happy. Sunali approached the risen woman, "Kikyo." Kikyo looked at the woman, then at Kagome and Inuyasha, "Why have I been called from hell?" "Kikyo, the reason is simple...ARGHH!" "SUNALI!" shouts were heared as Naraku retracked his tenticle from the woman's body, and smirked when her body fell to the ground. Kagome's eyes went wide, as Inuyasha moved to be in front of her now. "Hm, my, my Sunali, you were said to be immortal...oh wait, that was only when you had your celestial robes, wasn't it? How tragic that I forgot." Naraku said, smugly and turned to Kikyo, who was obviously unaware of the situation at hand. "I've waited a long time for you to be risen Kikyo, child of Hell." Kagome felt a surge in her body and slipped out from behind Inuyasha and ran to be in front of Kikyo. "Kagome! What are you doing!" Kagome didn't answer, and she knew that this was the terrible even that had been on it's way and was now here. She stood there between Naraku and Kikyo, eyes full of nothing, but strength. She didn't fear him, she never truly had. She despised him for what he'd put her friends through, for what he'd done to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo her sister, her twin sister, Inuyasha's previous and at times current love. Kagome had been told that she looked ike her, due to being her reincarnation, but she was instead her twin sister. The daughter's of Sunali, a heavenly maiden from heaven that had been tricked and forced to be the wife and bare Naraku's childen; the children who happened to be her and Kikyo, the twin girls, one the maiden of heaven, the other the maiden of hell. Kagome stood now, surrounded by a white light in front of Kikyo. She was determined not to allow Naraku one step closer to her. She was ready to fight this snake, she was ready to fight for the future lives of her beloved friends, and she was ready to die to do so.


	14. Chapter 13

Though she knew not why Kagome was standing between her and Naraku, Kikyo seemed to come to the realization, that there was something going on, that both she and Kagome were needed for, what though, she did not know. "Kagome, have you willingly come to me child?" "Hell no! I just can't and wont let you any closer to Kikyo!" "Why? What reason could you ever have to protect her? Hm? Why protect his miko?" "...Truthfully I have no clue, but I do know that this war is not going to end the way that you think it will! I wont let it!" Kagome noticed Kikyo beside her, "What is going on? What war? Kagome, tell me what war you are referring to?" "The war between the Maiden of heaven and the Maiden of hell." Naraku spoke. "The maiden of heaven and the maiden of hell. Twin sisters, born to a heavenly maiden and a human at the time, but now a hanyou." "Kagome, I asked you, but he interrupted," Kagome sighed, "This one time and only this time, I must agree with Naraku. We are not the girls we thought we were. The woman, Sunali, the body behind him, she was mother...to us both." "To cut it short?" "You and I are the maidens of heaven and hell Naraku is referring to and we are twin sisters, seperated at birth, many years ago. For a very good reason." "What would that be?" "This moment right now. To save this world that we were born into and lived in up until this day." "Why would I want to save this world? Was this not the world that claimed my life?" "Being the maiden of hell, you can never die Kikyo and are always protected by both heaven and hell, due to your birth right." "I see, so, you are saying that in order to save this world, you and I would have to team up and kill Naraku? Am I right?" Kagome nodded slightly, "Yes, but that is not all." "What else?" "We would have to sacrifice our lives in order to kill Naraku and save the world...are you prepared to do that?" "...Are you? Are you prepared to die just to save this world?" Kagome turned to her friends and Inuyasha, and smiled, "Mhm, I am prepared to risk everything in order to protect the world that my friends live in." "Hm...what happens if I refuse?" "This world will perish and anyone that you and I cared for and loved you perish along with it. I don't like that this is what must be done, but I have come to except it and have come to terms with it. Now you need to make your decision, and I think it's be best to make it fast...no pressure though." "Of course not." Kagome caught her bow and arrows that Inuyasha had tossed, knowing that she'd need them and she caught another set and held it out fr Kikyo. "It's your choice Kikyo. No one is going to force you to choose." Kikyo took the bow and arrows, while Kagome turned back to Naraku; arrow strung to her bow. "Ah, so now that battle begins, does it Kagome?" Kagome shot the arrow, striking his right arm, "ARGH!" "Fucking right asshole."

"You bitch! I'll make you pay for that!" "Oh, please, like I'm afraid of you." "You'd do well to become fearful of me little girl!" "Oh? Why? Cause you're the evilest thing to ever breath this world's air? Oh wow, so scared...whoops." Kagome dodged a tentacle, "Missed me, loser!" "You should learn to be more respectful of your elders girly..." "Fuck you. To me you're nothing, but a loser with the thought that if he had control of all three worlds, that he'd be invincible...fuck you on that one." Naraku dodged an arrow as it sailed over his head, just grazing his scalp. "Argh! That thing burned!" "Good, feel the sting of heaven you piece of shit that heaven and hell shit out of their asses!" "My, my, what a mouth on you. Surly your parents taught you better manners then that." "Oh, I was taught my manners, but towards you...I use no manners at all. You don't deserve to be spoken to nicely!" Kagome shot another arrow and hit his shoulder. "BITCH!" "Yep, that's me, Kagome the bitch at your service you filthy snake!" Kagome did a backflip to avoid another tentacle. She thanked her school for having such great gym classes. She got back into fighting position, and shot another arrow, this time he dodged it and snatched Kagome up with a tentacle. "Ha! You're mine now you bitch!" "Fuck you!" Kagome shouted and desperately tried to escape, but his hold was far too tight. "Go ahead, miko, try as you like, you'll never escape, ooh and that wiggling and squirming is such a turn on...owwww!" Kagome had jabbed an arrow, that she had up her back. She jabbed it into the tentacle, which made it vanish and she was free. "You damn girl!" Kagome was about to string another arrow, but Naraku took this moment to strike. Kagome winced, waiting for him to hit, but nothing happened. Kagome looked to see Kikyo now in front of her, her bow recently fired. "Ki...Kikyo..." "I do not know if what you told me was true, however I agree that this fight with Naraku has gone on long enough and I have died before, death itself is not to fear." "So...you'll help save this world?" "I shall." Kagome smiled and with bows in their hands, shot both a flamed arrow and an arrow of light. Both became surrounded by a white light as it struck Naraku. Kagome looked at Kikyo, "This last one will be the one to take all of our strength, you know that right?" "So, this will not only kill us, but him as well?" Kagome took her hand, "It will because we will become the arrows." Kagome said and in a flash of light everyone watched them become glowing beings of white light. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome, and in the last moment of Kagome's life, she heard him say the words she'd dreamed him to say. She smiled and sped forward into her death. "Kagome...I love you." Was the last words that Kagome heard before her life ended along with the war that had been going on for centuries. The war between the maidens of heaven and hell. The war between the twin sisters, Kikyo and Kagome.


	15. Chapter 14

"Kagome!" "Hm? Oh, hey Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, what's up?" "Have you seen the new transfer students?" "Students?" "Mhm, the guys are like beyond gorgeous and the girls with them, wow! Celebs in the school!" Kagome was yanked to wherever her friends were pulling her. "Girls... come on, you're going to pull my arm out of my socket!" "Sorry, but oooh! There they are!" Kagome looked at where her friends were pointing and her heart skipped a beat, as hey soft brown eyes met with golden ones. "Kagome? Oh!" Kagome had dashed across the courtyard and had run straight into the outstretched arms of the man she loved so very much and had thought she'd never see again. "Inuyasha!" She cried as he held her close and tightly, the other students in his group forming a circle around the two. "Kagome! God! You don't know how long I've been searching for you! Everyone has." Kagome turned to the others, Sango and Miroku, Koga and Ayame. They were all there, they were all there in her time in the era she's been brought back to after her life as Sunali's daughter had ended. "So, you're all here?" "Everyone is Kagome," Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah and when we say everyone, we mean everyone, including...ow! Knock it off you dang brats!" Kagome giggled as she opened her arms to welcome her darling son, Shippo, while little Rin, stood with Sesshoumaru. Kagome was happy again, she'd been in a depressed state for the past 15 years of her new life and suddenly another giggle was hear from her. "What's so funny?" "Today is my 15th birthday." "Yeah? So?" Kagome kissed his cheek, "The night i met you, for the first time ever was the day of my 15th birthday." "...That's ironic." Kagome shook her head, "No, it's not ironic...it's just fate."

The battle between the maidens of heaven and hell was over and Sunali, the heavenly maiden was able to return to her home in the heavens, but she continues to watch over the girls who were her daughters. The maidens of heaven and hell. The twin sisters, Kikyo and Kagome.


End file.
